Capriccio
by bloom's violet
Summary: 2nd OS.Sakura,card mistress,is a pilot now,at 24 finally wants to confront her crush,a copilot!But wht happens whn a chartered flight passenger is a blast from her past? She hates his guts but finds him irresistable!Will she be bullied into love? Na-ah!SS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**A/N**: It's a three part story, spanning three couples. This one is of Eriol and Tomoyo. Then Sakura and Syaoran and Mei-Lin and...well, don't kill me, Touya. Please read this fic, I know it's pretty long but do review so that I can post the rest two stories. I know it should have been Sakura and Syaoran first, but bear with me please! I just had to post this one first! All the stories fit this title, since its impulsive desire, explosive emotions at play. And ever lasting too!

* * *

**Capriccio**

-An inclination to do things impulsively.

* * *

Tomoyo took the pen and started to write, her scarlet tipped fingers holding it with a nervousness that had never been there before. She was writing a letter to Sakura, her best friend who was going to marry Syaoran, telling that she couldn't be there one month before the wedding, because...she was going on a holiday to...breathe!

Well, she was not going to phrase it that way; surely, she was attending an important business deal for her mother.

Tomoyo smiled. Her mother would be totally hysterical by now. Of course, any mother would be if they found out that her daughter had literally run away, and run out on business! Tomoyo was actually very good, damned good in handling her mother's business. She worked from eight to twelve in the night, living, breathing and eating work! For straight two years ever since she'd finished college and started to work for her mother.

Before that, thrown herself into studies and music, she rarely sung now, to...get over her loneliness. Sakura, her best friend, her object of childhood infatuation had flown away to China to be with her fiery Wolf. Tomoyo had diverted her attention to something more productive than being self destructive.

But when she saw the invitation, wedding invitation, she had realized with a sickening jolt, that she had destroyed her life...almost.

So she had wanted to salvage what was left of her life, live it and get back something. She had been happy once. Very happy indeed, when Sakura was still the card captor and Tomoyo designed dresses for her and used to shoot her. She missed Sakura's lion guardian that suddenly, tears stung her eyes. Then there was Syaoran, who had been shy with love for Sakura yet strong and fiery and utterly adorable! She had had great satisfaction helping him get his Lady love, for smart though Sakura was, she was slow at times! And yes, Mei-Lin, who'd cried her eyes out once again before she staged the so called 'elope' with non-existent lover!

Tomoyo wished that she would have a release like that. But tears wouldn't come at all.

Then, the English man had come, Eriol, turning their lives upside down. He had been a silent friend and she'd finally had met someone who seemed to be a good companion. She sang, he played the piano, she started to speak, and he finished it for her, even when she learnt that he had probably used her one or more times, it hadn't mattered.

* * *

Tomoyo looked up, as the train jerked and she smiled a reminiscent smile. What was Eriol doing these days? Last she'd heard, he was into big money of making flights, both commercial and military, for Britain of course, married Kaho. She hadn't been invited, it had been a hush-hush wedding, and she had thought their match was inappropriate, with Kaho more than twice Eriol's age! Heck, she'd been even elder to Touya, who she had been dating before Eriol. That was so...

She shook her head! Then she laughed and again tears stung her eyes. How long had it been since she'd laughed like this! She would post this letter to Japan and her secretary, loyal and faithful, would forward it to Sakura.

She finally finished her letter and stood up; looking at the mirror in front of her and her eyebrows went up. It just wasn't her. Her long hair that had reached her bottom had been cut just above her mid-back and styled that wisps of raven colored hair fell over her forehead, framed her cheeks, bringing out her fine cheek bones, her beautiful lavender eyes and the rosy cheeks that promised good health. Her button nose, small, eyes that were of violet blues shaped like fish told her Oriental origins and her lips, upper lip shaped like cupid's bow and a generous lower lip that made them sensuous. They were inviting in that fetching ripe plum color that she wouldn't have dare worn, she usually stuck to lip balm and gloss. Her scarlet painted, long nails, her kohl blackened eyes like rock chick, usually she barely applied mascara for she had long lashes, her black cotton top and matching bead worked full length skirt portrayed her as a totally different persona. Very unlike Tomoyo, who had stuck to trousers and shirts for formal or expensive blouse and skirt to match and hair tied in a severe bun!

And this had been the key to go unnoticed by her mother's watch dogs, out of Japan. For the very first time, alone.

This Tomoyo had class of sophistication, yet was wild in a subtle way. Her grace and her voice spoke for her good background.

She looked out at the lush greenery of Italy's finest vineyards and sighed.

No, she didn't feel lonely; she smiled and chatted up, made others laugh too. Long way from the recluse she'd become. She had had blossomed into a cheery young woman and she liked who she was. This way, she could be her best friend's bride's maid whole heartedly, Sakura deserved that much.

She had been to the night clubs and highs of Singapore and Hong Kong, been to Dubai where the belly dancing had fascinated her and right now, after enjoying the romantic France, she was here in spell weaving Italy and after that...wild Spain!

She wondered what Italy would give her as she made out of her first class cabin to have a light snack in the evening. She greeted the attendee in Italian and gave him the letter. She tipped him generously too. When he smiled, she smiled back brightly that had arrested the poor lad's smile and he'd looked stunned!

* * *

She sat down and was browsing through the menu when she noticed a man enter the cafeteria. She looked up and her brows furrowed.

The man had long, black hair that was tied up in a severe pony tail that even Tomoyo winced. He had dark sunglasses and Tomoyo got the impression he was hiding himself from others. He was wearing a shirt and charcoal grey trousers and she could guess that the tie, waist coat and jacket had been long ago discarded! His expensive Rolex watch was the latest and so was his cologne for that matter. He had stubble of two days most and Tomoyo found that she liked it on him, which was surprising because she usually disapproved it on men!

He sat down as if he was not aware he'd done so, his face turning toward the window and Tomoyo saw the far away look on his face.

When an elderly woman was looking for a seat, she gave up her own and went to sit with that guy, not knowing why she was bothering at all.

"Hello! Are you going to Florence too?" She asked as the attendee brought her food and she saw his face looking at the food. But he hadn't answered.

"I am not much into cinnamon rolls. Why don't you have..." Tomoyo hadn't finished her sentence when the man, indecently rude oaf, got up and left her all alone!

Her mouth hung slightly open, she was fuming inside but she controlled herself, bringing 'that' Tomoyo back. Well, she wouldn't have normally spoken to a stranger unless spoken too! Serves her right!

'He might be having a bad day!' Tomoyo thought, her tender heart refusing to be angry over a man whom she didn't know. She refused to let that slip of an incident spoil her good mood as she hungrily dug into the rolls, helped herself generously to strawberry jam and fresh brown bread and finished a whole pot of coffee!

Okay, maybe she had gotten disturbed by that man!

She got up and was slightly humming to herself when she came out of that compartment to go to hers.

* * *

She stopped dead in her tracks as he saw that same man, leaning out of the door as if poised to jump from the moving train!

She willed herself to move, but couldn't. His coat rapped against his shirt and she noticed his wide shoulders and the well muscled arms and suddenly, her throat went dry. Here was a man, who was everything that she didn't like, for she preferred less taller men since she was a mere five feet two inches, lean men and well shaved and their hair well cut not long enough to give her competition, yet this six feet and more man, with his ruggedly, dark face and unkempt air about him was rendering her motionless. He had discarded his glasses and his eyes were closed, a definite totality and absolution in his face that scared the hell out of her!

She realized what she was feeling and gasped, shocked. She was sexually attracted to him! Too much in fact, that she actually wanted to go up to him, pull his face down to hers and kiss him senseless!

To her further shock, he leaned over and her heart lurched! She had a sickening feeling and she acted without thinking.

"Hey!" She shouted as she leapt forward and caught him by his hand, jerking him inside toward her, her hands going around his shoulder and waist, pressing him to her and her face was buried in his chest. His hands had come to hold her to gain balance. Even her three inch heels got her up to his chest only. She was breathing heavily and so was he and she closed her eyes as she heard the thumping beat of his heart against her ears and somehow realized that even he could feel her heart beating crazily.

If she'd noticed, she would have seen that they both were floating in the air, good ten inches from the train floor board!

But she opened her eyes and looked at him, arrested by the clear cerulean eyes. Then she realized that somehow, somewhere in between, he was holding her up, literally. She frowned as he let her down, her body sliding against his and she blushed at the close contact, her short top riding up, his palm spreading against her warm flesh of her waist, eventually. His hands spanned her waist and she felt the biting cold of his fingers. But they were sure getting warmer.

His eyes were strikingly familiar and she felt herself drowning in them. Then she felt it...pain, anger and disappointment and bitterness that brought tears to her eyes. All by just looking into his eyes!

Both hadn't realized the way they were holding each other, and that their arms had tightened around each other more as the seconds passed.

Her face contorted with the myriad of emotions and it was evident in her face. The man blinked, frowning slightly, the moment passed and Tomoyo felt no more pain. Her hands went to his face and cupped his cheeks in a sympathetic gesture and an almost irritated look came into his eyes, his fingers biting cruelly into her waist and again, she jerked forward as it hurt, getting even closer to him, if that was possible.

* * *

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and the moment was broken. She blinked and looked around as if seeing where she was for the first time. Then, she pulled away from him, his nails making marks on her that burned, because he still had been holding her and she turned away from the intruder least he should see her pain on her face that must be very evident.

"Tickets, please?" The intruder asked and Tomoyo grasped the 'ticket' to sanity. She fumbled with her bag and brought the ticket and smiled at the man. He checked her ticket and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Ma'am!" He said and she replied something that she didn't quite register herself.

"Yours, Sir?" He asked and the man was looking out. Tomoyo stifled her gasp, almost, since he had his glasses on.

"Sorry. I haven't one." The man replied and Tomoyo frowned again. Again...so familiar. But so cold and bitter, yet polite.

"What? What do you mean you don't have?" The man asked, his voice raising and looking at Tomoyo who blushed at the implication.

"What it normally means, Sir." The man replied looking the ticket checker, very coolly and collected, without an ounce of shame!

The ticket collector was speechless for a moment at this rude rebuke and anger built up his face, sizing the guy up, noticing his blue-blooded look, words, derogatory doubtless, forming in his mouth.

Tomoyo cut in.

"Sorry Sir. You see...he was in a hurry." She fumbled searching her brain for a suitable excuse to save the man embarrassment, though again, she didn't know why!

"Hurry?" The man spluttered with anger barely controlled.

"Yes! You see..." She chanced a look at the big, formidable and intimidating fellow who was looking at her as if waiting for what she might say, and continued,"...he's my fiancé! We were running away from...these people...don't you understand? I had the cabin booked so that...he would join me. Please, understand." Tomoyo said and edged closer to the man she was trying to save. But she couldn't deny the waves of resentment from him, so she didn't get too close.

Sheesh, some men didn't just have any sense of gratitude!

* * *

Tomoyo was sitting with the soft cushions supporting her and the man was sitting on the edge of the seat and counting the money form his wallet quite slowly. Her eyes almost bulged! Even she didn't carry that much money!

When the ticket collector finally left with a conspiratorial smile, Tomoyo smiled back, putting on her best mock-gratitude smile and sighed heavily when the door closed behind him.

Then she turned to look at the man, who was staring at his ticket but she couldn't make out what his expression was with his glasses back on and a poker face!

"You know, the word is thank you!" She supplied, even her tolerance was stretched now. This man was totally, completely rude and high handed!

He looked up and she could feel the heat of his gaze burn her and she squirmed. There was no denying the sexual tension that she felt for him. Did he too feel it? Was that why he was so grumpy...now, he wasn't grumpy, he was just plain rude!

She opened her mouth to speak and he spoke suddenly.

"Will you shut up if I do that?" He asked, his voice deep and rich and again, achingly familiar.

She couldn't help the betraying smile that lit her face at the fact that he'd finally spoken to her. Then she realized what he'd told.

"What? Come on, first I save your life, then I help you travel in this train and this is how?" She sputtered and he got up.

"Look! I was perfectly fine then, I would have been perfectly fine now. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have wasted my money on this scrap of paper!" He grated, his English accent very prominent now.

Something clicked in her brain but it refused to make sense. It was as if...

She shook her head. What was wrong with her?

This was not working out. So she decided to be as she was before, till this 'gentleman' left her. She had brought this upon herself, right?

She had a very quiet dinner then and he too, didn't speak, his glasses were on as an itch.

* * *

She went to sleep and sleep had almost taken over her when the train pulled up at a station. She got up, disturbed checking her watch which said it was nearing eleven in the night. She turned to see the opposite bed-sit and gasped. There was no sign of him!

She got up, something urging to go behind him, find him, if possible. She went out and saw that he was nowhere near the wash rooms either. There was just one place left and it was the platform! She swallowed and stepped out.

She started to walk casually keeping an alert eye for him. Then she stopped at the sight of broad shouldered back, walking with strong yet slow strides as if he had no care in the world and she smiled. She loved the way he walked. Nope. Make it 'drooled'!

Okay, since when she found men's walk desirable?

Then she saw he was walking out of the station, tearing something to pieces and she would have sworn that it was the ticket!

The nerve!

She ran to follow him and the train started to move. She looked helplessly back at the train then him!

"Hey! You! Black shades!" She yelled and he disappeared completely into the darkness.

She threw up her hands and started to run with the train. She smiled, okay, here was something she'd never done! Climbing a train that was already in motion.

Suddenly a fiery black cat appeared, king-sized and Tomoyo skidded to a halt. But that was not the end; it opened its mouth and snarled at her, it white fangs...big fangs bared. Was it her imagination or did the fangs glisten dangerously in the moonlight?

It scraped its paws on the ground and she fell down, crawling backwards on her feet and hands, her face an expression of shock and fear.

She looked around and the few guys on the platform eyed her with amusement and puzzlement.

Couldn't they see that lion-sized pet cat?

But as they came toward her, they started to have gory faces and Tomoyo screamed in alarm, looking at the train that had left her behind and the big cat and the crowd of living zombies! She got up and scrambled toward the way that stranger had disappeared.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Suppi-chan?" A girl asked to the fiery cat who'd transformed into a stuffed toy that could be held in hands.

"Well, she was following our master, who wanted to be left alone. I noticed that she had gift of gab, not suitable for our Master now." The cat replied as if the girl was an imbecile who couldn't understand simple things.

"Oh yeah? Just look what you did? She missed her train and has run out! She even looks Japanese! And she's run out following Master!" The girl said in a cheery voice and the cat looked irritated first and then sweat dropped!

Oh-oh!

"Hey! Wait! Didn't she look familiar?" The girl asked flying toward the cat and he backed away.

"Yes. She did look..." His eyes bulged and he sweated even more.

"Oh no! Isn't she Daidouji-san? The cute, sweet friend of Sakura-chan?" The girl crowed and the cat almost dropped to the ground!

* * *

She came out of the station and turned to her sides' frantically to see where he'd disappeared.

To her dismay, but she couldn't react on it, tears were cascading down her face as she ran toward her right. But after some time she stopped, her chest heaving heavily as she'd exhausted herself. She looked around and gulped. It was eerily dark and not a soul around.

Then she heard a low wolf-whistle and she didn't even dare to look around. She ran ahead without thinking, fear of strange place blocking her otherwise quick mind from thinking straight.

Then she caught sight of long hair and white shirt near a fountain and she stopped for a minute.

Again, in spite of the thudding footsteps behind her, her breath was caught as she looked at the stranger sitting near the fountain, his hand dipped in the water, his face upturned as if to catch the moonlight.

"Segnorina! Carrissima!" The voices echoed and her feet ran to him.

"There you are!" She said, his voice cracking into a sob as she fell in front of him, her hands going around his neck as she collapsed on him.

The stranger was obviously startled as he muttered a muffled curse, since his lips were pressed against her neck and he felt her slacken as she was completely exhausted, the stress and strain showing. His hand went around her as her knees were almost touching the ground and he heaved her up, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest against his own and he suddenly felt something about the annoying girl who wouldn't leave him alone.

Goodness, she was behind him all the time, ditching the train!

No, it couldn't be, she wouldn't be that senseless! Would she?

Then he heard the sounds of foot steps and the stench of alcohol and she stiffened in his arms. He lifted her up to make her sit on his knees as he cradled her tired body.

She gasped silently but didn't protest but instead, held him tighter after a second of consideration!

The guys looked at them and frowned.

"What do you want, gentlemen?" The stranger asked to them and they shuffled from foot to foot.

"Didn't know she was taken, man! Sorry!" One of them said and after a glare from the stranger, parted ways, quite reluctant.

* * *

"Hey..." The stranger whispered near her ears, his lips brushing hers. Whether she felt the shiver or not, certainly, the guy felt electrified. So much, that he wanted to press his lips against her ears! He recalled her lips that looked very inviting! Hers were kissable lips, meant to be kissed!

He felt her shiver against him and he brought her face up with his hands.

Tears were seeping from her eye lids and his expression softened. He brushed away those tears.

As his thumbs brushed her quivering lips on their own accord, he froze, not knowing why the hell that had happened.

Her eyes fluttered open, confusion evident in her eyes.

Then she felt arrested at his clear eyes staring at her lips. She drowned in them, completely!

She felt the heat of his gaze on her lips and she bit them, a self conscious gesture.

His eyes caught hers and then it started. The fire started to burn them and it could be felt burning in them.

His lips came close to her and his eyes searched hers for a reply.

Tomoyo's eyes half closed as if in drug and she felt his hands on her already bruised skin.

He bent down now, in haste and pressed his lips against her in an urgency that shook her, but shook him more!

She was shocked at this first that made her freeze but the persistent pressure on her lips made her feel warm all over and she opened to him, thus entering into a new, exciting yet frightening world that tossed her world wayward!

The kiss was unlike anything...wait, she hadn't been kissed like this at all. Could be treated as her first because the others were...she wouldn't even think about them!

It was freaking feral and she could feel the excitement right to her toes!

Then it ended, just as it had started, his forehead pressed against hers, his breathing heavy too!

Then she brought her hand to his cheek and lifted his face.

His eyes were still closed and she smiled as he opened them, her smile grew as his lips twitched.

Oh yes, she knew that he was not a talker and that had irritated him! Now, he had kissed her, in broad…moon-light, for the whole world, the night world, to see, sitting near a fountain with her on his knees.

Then her smile froze as his face took the expression of a face that was so similar.

The eyes that smiled with things that were hidden, his lips smiling a sardonic one!

Then it all fell into place. The cerulean eyes those were so familiar.

His name popped into her mind and she breathed his name.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!" She whispered and his face froze.

* * *

Only one girl took his name like that, with that sophisticated tilt, yet polite and rich…

"It is you! Oh my God!" She got up from him, looked him up and down with recognition in her voice and…yes, she was happy to see him!

Eriol blinked at the girl and couldn't help the smile that curved his face.

How long had it been to feel this pleasure and warmth that was beginning to spread in his whole system!

"Daidouji-san?" He asked, not quite believing that _this_ girl could be her!

"Yes! Oh my God! It is really you! I really don't know what to say, but...it's definitely good to see you!" She said as he got up. She took a few steps back as she felt his enormous form a little imposing now!

"Fourteen years and you still can recognize me, eh Daidouji-san? Seems to me like I did leave quite an impression on you!" He said, in the same cool, rich tone he'd often used with her and she almost closed her eyes at the hypnotic nature of his voice that she hadn't felt all those years ago.

But then, how could anyone forget him? He had changed her life, thrown it upside down. He did it then and now, it seemed that he had done it again.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol breathed, in a dismayed tone and she looked up at him, mortified that she had been thinking aloud and he had heard everything.

Then she realized that she was trembling and took a hasty step back.

"You...we..." She stammered and colored that was quite evident even in the moon light.

God! But she was so beautiful. How come he'd missed this all those years ago! He should have kept in touch! She was the one who'd recognized him in fact, right now.

But her blush was so cute. She was struggling to get out the words and he smiled. She saw that and her eyes flashed.

"Made out?" He helped and he felt her anger go a notch up.

"Don't be so crude! Yes. We...kissed, and you are married!" She said, struggling for composure.

Eriol looked stunned for a moment.

Married.

Then he held up his left hand where there was no ring, but just a mark that said he'd been wearing one.

Kaho.

He waited for the bitterness and disappointment to set in but amazingly it didn't!

His eyes lifted to hers and he was a bit taken aback by the understanding in her eyes. Funny, how she understood him even without having to talk!

"I am sorry. I didn't know...don't know." She said, her hands reaching to touch his upheld hand.

And then it happened.

It was as if the very air between their hands were charged that she felt that electric jolt even before she touched him. But her fingers closed around his and it traveled throughout her body wreaking havoc in her senses.

"Hmm...are you on a high or something?" She asked lamely and he started.

She felt it too?

That was just weird and he couldn't understand. That was never the case with him. He always knew what happened, when it would happen, how and why!

He knew for sometime in the end with Kaho that it was dying. Whatever it was between them, it couldn't stand the test of time. He saw it fail miserably and he'd become some sort of recluse. He'd ignored his guardians even shutting himself out.

For his past and present would always lock horns tearing him apart inside and Kaho really liked the Clow in him. So...

But whatever it was with this woman, he couldn't understand. For the first time in his life, the reincarnation of Clow Reed felt really out of phase.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo probed following the trouble in his eyes, knew he was getting lost somewhere. She cupped his cheek with the other free hand and he jerked to see her. That meant, he bent down to see her face.

His eyes were startled and Tomoyo had a little satisfaction that she caught the great trickster-mage off guard. And she felt suddenly wicked and dangerous. Being with him this close was having a drugging effect on her.

She rubbed his rough cheek and suddenly had an erotic vision of how it would feel against her naked chest, against her neck...

She gulped nervously, removing her hand as if it burned, boy, did it feel burned! But he caught it and held it against his cheeks, sliding it all the way to his lips where he kissed her palm. All the time, he looked into her eyes and a knowing smirk curved his lips. He knew what she was thinking!

"Eriol..." She blurted his name out and for Eriol, the way she took her name shook him to his core. It was utterly, damned sexy. The very first time she'd taken his name and it was like melting under tropical sun!

He pulled her close, their joined hands sliding down her length and he took her hand backward along with his.

He lifted her other hand more and placed an open mouthed kiss on her wrist against her wildly jumping pulse and she gasped in surprise and pleasure.

And that had a direct effect down south and it strained painfully against his trousers, rubbing against her stomach.

"Oh my..." She whispered as she placed that rock solid thing but she couldn't pull back as her common sense told her too.

She was living life for the moment, wasn't she? She hadn't even been kissed like this before and felt like this. Neither did she know she could have this kind of power over any man. This the Eriol Hiiragizawa, and she had like this even without magic.

She just wanted to pull him down and kiss him again, push him down and...and...

His smirk grew wider and his eyebrows went up.

"Careful...Dai...Tomoyo...of what you're thinking." He whispered it and Tomoyo shivered as his voice went deep inside her, making her press her legs together as it felt sure achy between them. She loved the way her name came from him.

She nodded, her brows furrowing in confusion. To do or not to do. But...she was quivering with need; blind desire for him was blinding her.

"We...I need to get back to that train...Florence. Then Spain...I...really need to go back, don't I?" She asked, her head bent and she bit her lips since she was rambling and trembling.

Everything in Eriol screamed and it ached like hell. He had to have her, it was just so quick the way this desire had sprung up on them. She'd hardly even touched him and it had flared up like some forest fire. And within seconds...he closed his eyes.

No, this could burn both of them. By the look of her, she was an innocent, just like she was all those years ago. She would get badly burnt.

"Okay then…" He breathed out and she looked up just in time to his breath fanning across her face.

Oh God!

She wet her suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard. Eriol watched her tongue wet those lush lips off that artificial bright plum color and the way her neck...

He hauled her up and kissed her, unable to help himself and noticed vaguely that it was probably her who'd pulled him down to her level!

Then she tore away from him, hand on her forehead. She looked painfully at him and then turned away from him.

"What...what is happening? What is this?" She asked and hugged herself.

"I will take you to Florence this instance. If you tell me where?" He said, pulling something out that transformed into his staff and she looked at him annoyed.

"No. I don't want to get to Florence by magic! Thank you very much. I want to be on that train!" She said, holding on to the line of sanity that he somehow and thrown in.

She had to get away from him. It was too dangerous. Her heart couldn't handle this. Compared to this with Eriol, feelings for Sakura seemed...insignificant.

He was not only getting her body to respond but had her emotionally swinging as well. She pressed her hand against her thumping heart and looked into his eyes asking something.

Eriol turned away from her and scanned the streets.

No...he couldn't answer that question. It...frightened him. He would see that she boards that train and then, be alone like he'd actually wanted to be.

This 'accident' would be forgotten.

Yeah right! Who was he kidding?

"We could find a taxi near the station." He said and she looked away from him.

* * *

"Faster!" Tomoyo and Eriol cried at the same time and the driver jumped out of his seat.

"What? This all this piece junk do!" He muttered, he was obviously hurt!

"Yeah!" Eriol said and he glowed blue suddenly, the car literally flew!

"Whooo!" Tomoyo bounced in her seat, her hair flowing wildly and Eriol looked back with an unreadable expression on his face.

She was laughing and she stilled as she saw Eriol's face. She reached for him and put her hands down his trousers.

"Umm...What's this? Hey...Miss...no misbehave!" He said in broken English and Tomoyo loved Eriol's stunned expression. But she retrieved his wallet and took out a fifty Euro bill.

She pressed it to the confused and scared driver and nodded to Eriol.

He took a moment to understand what she wanted and he had a wolfish expression.

"Here we go!" Eriol said as he opened the taxi's door mid-motion and opened Tomoyo's. He was flying at the same speed the car was running, which was more that the speedometer could possibly show.

Tomoyo wound her hands around his neck, reveling in his tight embrace as the long haired mage lifted them off from the cab, into the bright night air, twisting all the while up to certain height.

Tomoyo closed her eyes as she felt the wind ripping all over and she felt him slow down to a more pleasant pace.

Something broke down inside her and she opened her eyes to look into his eyes that were watching her intently.

Tears slipped through her eyes as she smiled and she bit her lips to stop them from trembling. A frown creased his forehead and she shook her head.

"I haven't been this happy or enjoyed as much before." She whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke.

He understood and a slow but sincere smile played on his lips.

"Tomoyo...sweet, gentle, beautiful Tomoyo..." Eriol said and she laughed. Then they heard the train hoot below them and Eriol sped to avoid the burst of steam.

Tomoyo's eyes widened and Eriol cleared his throat. It was hell holding this woman close. It was too hard to believe that he could have feeling like this for his school mate of not even one year! That too after more than a decade and a failed marriage!

Not that he remembered using his magic to impress Kaho. She'd been already all over him! But Tomoyo, hadn't been ready for him to use his magic which could have transported them to her hotel in Florence with the snap of fingers but she wanted this!

And he'd loved every minute of it. In fact, he could get used to her small yet curvaceous body against his much bigger one. Her scent was enticing; her hair loose and wild, her face flushed to the right color and when she laughed...it was from her heart. And those tears from her eyes...were like little diamonds for their worth!

Eriol bit back a curse!

What the hell was he thinking? Oh yes, he wanted to kiss her lips again, that looked kissed and he...

Stop! This was Tomoyo and he couldn't hurt her!

She wasn't the woman to use on a rebound relation!

"Eriol?" Tomoyo's concerned and stern call brought him back.

Her smile was pleasant and soothing. God, she was just the balm his troubled mind, heart and soul needed!

Whoa!

Just where was all this shit coming from?

"I will take you back in no time!" He promised and held her close, looking ahead. By doing so, he missed the pained expression on her face.

Tomoyo clung to him as he made a mad dash to the station before the train.

This was Hiiragizawa. A complete stranger to her! Not to mention he had a great emotional baggage. She could understand that he already came back in this world with a baggage. He was Clow's reincarnation but he was Eriol. She wondered about his childhood. He would have been way mature than the others. He was, who was she kidding. While the other kids held him at a distance because they were in awe and a certain amount of fear because he intimidated them. So she was his companion when he pulled his magic tricks only poor Sakura and Syaoran playing a little match making there!

And now, here she was in his arms, loving every second of it.

She was not squeaky clean herself. One sided infatuation with her best friend cum cousin, she didn't even know what love was!

What she felt for Eriol was not definitely love. Surely not. She hadn't been in touch with him, didn't know him. But the sheer physical chemistry had fried her brains and he had her heart beating painfully against her chest even now!

_I will take you back in no time!_

Not, 'we will back in the train' but that! He clearly meant to be alone and she understood him than anyone could.

But she didn't expect the sudden burning sensation in her chest at the truth and the tears that threatened to spill!

More than that, the sudden urge to kiss him...be his in every sense of the way.

"Eriol!" She cried and something in her voice, the urgency, the agony made him stop completely and they were floating almost thirty feet above the ground.

"Tom...!" He was cut off as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him with a ferocity that literally took his breath away.

He was stunned by this sudden kiss and they didn't notice the train that went by under them.

But this time, he pulled back but not before kissing her senseless. Boy! She would never forget his kisses if he were to meet her after a decade now.

After a decade...

That thought made him feel very shallow suddenly. In fact, this feeling seemed real than he'd felt for Kaho.

"I have to get you back." He said and she nodded, her head bent down. He could feel her confusion and sadness but did nothing about it.

The truth was, Eriol was scared. For the first time in his life, he was scared of Tomoyo, of things she made him feel...

He had to get her on that damned train! It was his own foolishness and cruel twist of fate that he boarded that train!

They touched the ground near the back end of the platform that was in darkness and Tomoyo squealed in agony.

* * *

"The train is in motion!" She cried and looked at him. For a heart stopping moment, she wanted to ignore the train and be with him, damning whatever he had to say about it. But she hugged him, tightly and letting go of him before he could do anything about it and ran blindly. She couldn't bear a failure in this heart matter once more, whether the opposite person knew or not.

She could hear his footsteps behind her and smiled. So, he would leave after a goodbye. So sweet!

She finally scrambled up the compartment door with his help of course. She flinched as his hands gripped on the same bruised and tender flesh at her waist and hoisted her up the door. Her top had ridden up again and in the rush stayed there.

Tomoyo clutched the paining flesh and looked at him, a sad smile dancing on her lips.

Tears were gathering in her eyes and she batted them away, but to no avail.

Eriol was slowly coming to a stop and his heart felt heavy and undoubtedly beating hardly, painfully against his chest. She felt as if losing a part of herself. As if something was torn painfully from the inside and tossed carelessly out!

She hadn't felt this kind of pain before.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed his name but it was drowned by the train's hoot as her outstretched hand conveyed her feelings.

But Eriol's head was bent as he was breathing hard, his hands on his knees and he couldn't bring himself to look at her leaving.

* * *

The morning was crisp and Tomoyo went as if on automaton to get her break fast. No use in being like this. Her eyes were so puffy and red that she gave up trying to hide it with make up.

"Tickets please, segnorina." A polite voice asked and she reached for her ticket and handed it to him.

"And yours?" The voice asked someone behind her and Tomoyo perked up. A chill went up and then down her spine and her mouth hung open.

"I am sorry. I haven't one." The voice, rich and deep, which had been branded permanently in Tomoyo's brain, replied and she almost collapsed if not for the close wall.

"What?" The ticket collector raised his voice and Tomoyo felt hands creeping up from behind, pulling her against a hard frame.

Then she couldn't bear it, she turned and stood on her tip toes, her face upturned and smiling.

Eriol completely ignored the poor fellow bellowing for the ticket and something about stupid foreigners and idiotic lovers, picked her up and kissed her as if sealing something permanently.

"I did this?" Eriol asked, much later back in Tomoyo's suite, running his hands over her pretty bruised waist.

Tomoyo couldn't answer for she was too overwhelmed with the new feelings, of a man touching her intimately. Of Eriol touching her like that. She felt his lips there and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Oh God!

"Tomoyo, open your eyes and look at me." Eriol commanded and she shook her head. He came up slowly, his body deliberately crowding hers as he gathered her trembling form in his arms.

"Don't be afraid, love…" He said and she opened her eyes.

"Am I really?" She breathed and his eyebrows went up.

"Your love?" She asked, blushing prettily and Eriol had to fight his urge to just have his big bad wolf unleash and have his way. Something about her innocence, her trusting nature, her vulnerability, her sweetness brought the devil inside him.

He smirked and her eyes widened a little with apprehension then melted away into a saucy smile with a 'come-get-me' look!

Hell!

Sweet hell!

"What do you think?" He asked her back as they slid down to the seat, his whole weight on her and his lips kissing her neck.

Tomoyo forgot her question, obviously!

* * *

"Tomoyo was supposed to be here half hour ago. Syaoran dear, I am worried." Sakura said as she looked around for Tomoyo in the hotel she had booked into. Sakura was supposed to pick her up and drive to Lee's mansion with her. By the way, Sakura had been amazed by Tomoyo's last minute alteration in her wedding dress. Alteration meaning, complete new one which was magical. It was a corset type dress with lace works that had wings too, but subtle. It was out of this world as Touya had said; it was apt for Sakura, the card mistress. This last one was from one reluctant Yue!

But Tomoyo hadn't been to see Sakura, which was quite abnormal.

"I think I'd better go and look for her!" Syaoran said ready to go and he stopped.

Sakura too stood up from the plush velvet sofa and met Syaoran's wary yet tensed gaze. She smiled inwards but frowned.

How come Eriol was here?

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran spat the name with disgust and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"There must be an explanation. Besides I did want him to come and bless us." Sakura retorted as they went toward Eriol's magic.

"There she is!" Sakura piped as Syaoran saw Tomoyo dancing with someone who was quite a giant of a man with ridiculously long hair, of course according to Syaoran only, holding her close. Actually they moved as one and it looked very romantic. No, scrap that, very provocative for his shy manner that he wanted to grab Sakura and...

Then as the song came to an end, the guy bent down, pulling her up as well and kissed her in a slow, sweet yet passionate kiss that affected everybody around them. Some old women were wiping their tears!

But both were oblivious to their surroundings.

Sakura gasped because Tomoyo would never, ever do this in public!

But she could feel the warmth of their love and felt elated, because she'd known Tomoyo's crush on her and had always wanted someone very special in Tomoyo's life! Just the way Syaoran was to her!

But she could see now, that this guy was more than Syaoran with respect to Tomoyo. They seemed so much into each other. As if their life force was one and the same.

But wait a minute! It looked like she was dancing with Clow Reed himself, except a very younger version of what she'd seen. Much lean and better, this one was!

Eriol!

"What the!" Syaoran mused as Sakura's eyes were popping out.

Syaoran didn't understand. Eriol had just disappeared months ago without a word, his business taking a back seat. But a month ago, he'd been back on track, taking his company to new levels, even branching out to the nuclear research! And he could feel his power now, which seemed stronger than ever before, as if he'd gained all the power back and more.

"It's Eriol!" She whispered amazed and Syaoran blanched.

"Yes. Looks like you are no more the most powerful..."Syaoran was cut off.

"I don't mind. Besides, it's the power of love. Our love is enough for me to go on and on." Sakura whispered and Syaoran turned red. To come to think, he would have lost her altogether because of his strict family values. This marriage was a sudden thing for he didn't want his elders to rethink about their consent. He was desperate enough without Sakura and all these years, love for her had burned constantly so much that it affected him. He was crumbling and Mei-in had suggested a vacation to America, which actually turned out to be Japan! He had to thank Mei-Lin for that. She'd eloped with a guy and still hadn't returned. She'd become untraceable.

"Don't worry. Wherever she is, I am sure she is happy. Actually, she is happy." Sakura said and Syaoran smiled.

Mid-kiss, Tomoyo spotted the pair and pulled away, turning bright red.

"Sakura!" She greeted lamely as Eriol's hands held her frame possessively.

"Flowers for the new bride-to-be..." Eriol said charmingly as he produced a bouquet of flowers for her.

"I don't understand. You and Tomoyo?" Sakura asked and Eriol smiled charmingly.

"Daidouji-san..." Syaoran started and stopped as Eriol's gaze swung to him.

"Ah, my cute little descendant, you are so radiant! Soon to be hitched, huh? Anyway, it's not Daidouji anymore. Meet Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Eriol said and Tomoyo laughed nervously. Her husband could be just so provocative.

Especially when it was Syaoran! And Sakura fainted of course!

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you all think? Is the title suitable? I broke my head on it! Sakura and Syaoran story in detail next chapter that is if you all want it!

How would I know if you want it? Simple. Review and lemme know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**A/N**: I can't believe the response I got! Thanks guys! Really! I was not well so this late update, sorry! But belated Happy new year to all of you and have a good lilfe!

So on with Sakura and Syaoran's story!

* * *

**Capriccio**

-An inclination to do things impulsively.

* * *

Sakura could barely keep her eyes open. She yawned eventually earning a glare from Touya.

"Okay, kaijuu! What's wrong?" Touya asked and he expected the usual rebuke. But Sakura just gazed out the window, staring listlessly at the white snow.

"It's snowing. Again, why doesn't it stop?" She murmured and Touya frowned. He could sense the guardian presence, Yue. He tensed, it was one of the reasons he lived in Singapore now. It was Christmas and his father had told him to come this time, no arguments. Fujitaka had worried about Sakura. He had told that she had lost interest in everything for quite some time. She continued to spend time with Tomoyo, but that was as far as it went. Only Tomoyo could bring that smile which was as elusive as rains in the desert! She'd even taken a break from her job which was a shock!

Yue appeared, staring at Sakura intently, his face betraying no emotions.

"You can go some place else, Mistress." He said and Sakura just nodded.

Nope. She hadn't even heard a word. Touya cleared his throat and Yue looked at him. Touya almost sweat dropped but it was his sister's matter. He signaled Yue to come over as he went up to his old room.

He opened it and he still was surprised, just as he was every time he went in. It was kept clean, not a thing out of place.

"Touya. It's good to have you back." Yue said and Touya stiffened. Oh yeah, he has the balls to tell that! Wait, how could I think that! Touya shook his head. He had accepted the guardian's decision to be at Sakura's side always and Touya had agreed to it.

"Is it you speaking or is it Yukito?" Touya asked, folding his hands. He just couldn't help a good dig. It didn't help the pain he felt, but...

"Does it matter?" Yue asked and Touya closed his eyes. Oh yes, the wall! He wouldn't get anywhere with Yue at all. Even with Yukito for that matter.

"I miss you." Touya said and kicked himself mentally. But he looked at Yue anyway who was the least bit unperturbed. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What's wrong with your Mistress?" He asked and Yue closed his eyes.

"She's feeling lonely." Kero said, flying in just like that.

"How can she? She has the two of you!" Touya said sitting down. It was ridiculous. She even had a best friend, still, Tomoyo!

"Yes. She has." Yue agreed and Kero shook his head.

"Tomoyo? She is still with her, isn't she?" Touya asked and Kero nodded.

"Tomoyo-chan took her out last week too!" Kero said and Touya frowned this time.

What was wrong with her? She was bubbly and her cheery self the last time he came. That was three years ago and she had been like that even when he'd called her this summer! What had happened in the mean time?

* * *

As the night covered its blanket over the world, Sakura was sitting on her bed. Her heart was thumping against her chest. No, she couldn't sleep. She just can't. She glanced at her watch. It was time. Any time now...

She closed her eyes and her ears too! No, she has to stop it.

But no! Her drawer opened and out came the first card she'd ever created.

Love.

She clutched it to her chest.

Syaoran...

But why! Hadn't it been a crush when she was ten? Now a decade had passed and here it was, haunting her. She couldn't understand. As the years rolled by, it had become a sweet memory, the time with the little, and fiery wolf!

But a couple of months ago, something had happened. It made her realize with a sickening jolt and a searing pain in her chest that it was not a memory. Every day, every minute, every second she'd spent with Syaoran had been branded in her brain forever. She just had been unaware. Then at that damned moment, it had come as if flood breaking the dam!

She remembered it very vividly as if happened just a few moments ago.

* * *

She was in her office when her superior informed her flight had been cancelled and it had been readjusted so that she was assisting Bryan Cooper. She had sighed dreamily. Bryan Cooper...oh yes, she was nuts about him. Ever since she'd flown with him as co-pilot to Shanghai three months ago! It was a great job, instead of being air hostess, which she thought was a dignified 'waitress' job! But man, did they get asked out by some very rich men! She didn't care, for she never felt for any guy that way. Her studies and her job had taken up most of the time. She had dated on and off, but due to a major crush in her early teens that had led to a heart break, she steered clear off from the boys. Well, let's not mention who 'he' was!

"Good morning, Miss. Kinomoto!" Bryan's voice floated to her and she shook her head mentally to clear the cob web of memories. Now they were flying from Shanghai back to Tokyo. Cool! She'd be home after what, three months!

"Good morning yourself, Mr. Cooper." She chirped as she messaged her father about the rescheduling. She was going to be seven hours late than before. Sigh! But it would be worth it! Bryan Cooper! Oh, only if he would ask her out on a date. She was sure she had been sending the right signals to him and was very sure that he was aware of that and reciprocated as well.

"We're flying a chartered plane this time. The client is one of my favorite customers." He informed, very briskly as he led her to the plane.

"Hmm. What happened to Natsume? He is the one who is co for these things." She said as she eyed the plane. They were loading the luggage and it will be exactly half hour before the plane takes off. Charter planes were very quick instead of the normal commercial flights.

"He is on an emergency leave. His wife's in labor three months early." He informed and Sakura bit her lip. Oh, poor girl. She silently prayed for her and wished she could do something about it. No, she was a pilot now.

She went into the cock-pit and started to work on the controls.

"Here, that was fine." Bryan mused, winking at her and Sakura blushed. They'd taken off and she eased off her seat belt as she checked for various parameters. Then Bryan handed her the file that contained the customer details. Oh yes, she would welcome him and then join him for a champagne. That is, she would pour him his champagne and take her glass to cock pit only to be dumped. A little sucking up to customer which she didn't mind.

The note would be written and she would just have to read it, by the way, it was already by heart!

"It's a fine morning today, Mr. Syaoran Li..." Sakura's mind stopped functioning altogether as she read out everything from the little note. Bryan looked at her ashen face and frowned. Funny, normally Sakura would just take a look at the name and proceed on her own, her chirpy and bubbly voice cheering every one up. And today, it seemed...very formal!

She even slurred a little on her name!

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked and she turned to him sharply. He'd taken her name for the first time and boy! It sounded so good...but...

"Come on! Gear up. Go enjoy your champagne and be back soon." He said, not wanting to probe further at her fierce emotion. Whatever it was, it would clear when it came to work.

Sakura stood up a little shakily as she opened the cock pit door and looked for Syaoran.

He was sitting amidst a group of colleagues who was chattering all at the same time. To him! It seemed he'd been listening to them and asking questions but now, he was looking directly at her pinning her with his eyes so intent on her.

Could it be him? His hair style had changed, instead of falling on his face they were severely combed back and his brown colored hair was high lighted here and there making it almost blondish brown. His eyes were the same warm brown that had widened beyond imagination.

Was it him?

The steward prompted her as he pushed the champagne cart toward the little group who'd become silent noticing their boss's attention was elsewhere. Sakura took a deep breath and wondered how she hadn't detected his presence. Now it was all around her, crowding her, choking her even. She took the bottle and looked at him. He inclined his head and she nodded to the steward who got it opened and gave it to her. As she reached for the glass with the bottle in one hand, she was astounded to find her hands shaky! She lifted the flute anyway and looked at Syaoran whose expressions were shuttered now. Her hands shook as she tried to pour the champagne and to her surprise, he got up and was with her in a heart beat. Then he held her hands firmly and guided her to do the job.

That was not at all a good idea.

* * *

He had been buried in the work when the cheery voice greeted them only to change after his name. Then he was unable to concentrate the minute the co pilot said her name. Oh yes, it had him waiting for her. He noticed the sharp black suit she was wearing that did nothing to hide her curves. She was a woman now, through and through and she seemed disturbed just as he was. Something was happening, he knew that, but he just was not bothered. He didn't care what the elders would say, or his mother! He'd tried to forget her but now looking at her, it all came back. He just was not prepared for her, for he knew that one day he was going to find her and sort it all out. But not today! Not now. But here she was!

For now, he would just observe her. And to his surprise, she seemed shaken. Literally. And when he thought she would drop both the bottle and the flute, he had reached her to take them from her. But his hands seemed to work on their accord, seemed to crave to touch her, that he finally caught her hands.

That was a very bad idea.

* * *

For the both the bottle and flute were dropped, the champagne staining the plush carpet and the flute splintering into thousand pieces.

Yeah, great help that had been!

After that it had been a haze, Sakura going through everything in a automatic-mode. Then she had tried to talk to him but there was the cursory hand shake and farewell at the Tokyo air port and he had just left her, standing with her heart pounding abnormally and feeling utterly stupid!

She tried to put it behind her but just couldn't! He was there somewhere, she could find him for she could feel him, but she didn't want to intrude hi. He was the one who'd given her such a rude brush-off! She tried to put him off her mind and that's when Mrs. Daidouji's phone call had seemed very helpful.

* * *

She'd been shopping with Tomoyo. No, she had dragged Tomoyo out of her office. Tomoyo had, as usual, been working non stop that she barely ate. She took her to the mall and forced her, of course, with bright smiles and luring promises, to eat well. Sakura knew that her sweet cousin loved her a lot. A little lot! But Tomoyo had chosen not to talk about it and Sakura had left that matter. Besides, she was clear about her feeling for Tomoyo. She was like her sister and nothing more; she sure prayed and wished that she would find her soul mate, eventually!

She had left Tomoyo to choose a fancy bag and realized that she'd left her shopping bags in the cafe! So she'd hurried to the elevator.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled to the guy who'd just went in. The guy, being a gentle man, held open the door for her and Sakura smiled brightly up at him. She had to look up, for he was quite tall. Even for her five feet nine frame!

Of course, the box was packed but he held it open with his hand on the sliding door preventing it from closing.

Then she froze.

Syaoran Li.

"Sakura!" He whispered the same time she whispered his name, "Syaoran!"

"Get in, you! Finish your star crossed lovers act!" Some one scolded and Sakura blushed, unconsciously taking a step back. Almost.

Syaoran was the one to recover quickly as he thrust his other hand out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her in.

"Room for one more!" He said in a voice that brooked no argument except a few groans.

But as the door closed, he tried to free his hand but people pushed against each other and he was pushed against her. His hand was caught between her back and the elevator door!

Great!

"Li-kun?" She asked, berating herself on how the hell could his first name have slipped out...just like that! And the 'Li-kun' thing? Wasn't she mad at him for treating her like that? She'd even cried for heaven's sake!

"Kinomoto-san!" He bent his head in acknowledgement and Sakura blushed even more. Her heart was literally jumping out of her chest with every beat and she feared that he could feel it!

Wait, was that hammering from him?

But she drank his sight in greedily. Boy, had he changed! He was no more the shy boy but instead a man. A very impressive, virile, sexy as hell and one who wore 'dangerous' sign on his forehead in neon lights! A sure heart breaker!

"What a surprise? What are you doing here?" She asked and a slow smile parted his lips.

"I followed you here." He whispered against her ear, his lips teasing her ears in a very...suggestive way. Not that she minded. Except that it felt damned erotic that she felt 'something' in places she normally didn't feel for any other guy!

'Get your mind out of the gutter'; it was her heart that was feeling things and her stomach that seemed to have just gone down to her toes! She tried to tell that and convince herself.

"You followed me here?" She asked, a little dazed because his he was still against her, his face buried in her hair.

"Mmm..hmm..."He agreed, his warm breath making the hair at the back of her neck stand up!

"We have to talk." He said as he lifted her out, not that anyone noticed, when the next floor arrived. As for Sakura, she'd completely forgotten about her shopping bags.

This was a Syaoran that no one had ever seen! He was...more outrageous and...capricious!

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, trying to sound apprehensive but she sounded stupidly breathless like a movie heroine who was with her hero!

"Searching for a nice, secluded spot." He answered and she had to frown.

"Why are you here?" She tried hoping he might at least answer this one properly.

"Taking you up on a promise that you made a decade ago!" He replied as he scanned the entire floor, dragging her along.

"Hey! I don't think I promised anything!" She cried thinking furiously what she had promised. She could come up with none! In fact...she had just taken the teddy he'd made.

Oops!

"Do you still have my teddy?" He asked looking into her eyes now, directly, intently. Sakura's heart that had been hammering just skipped a beat.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Yes." She nodded and saw his face relax into a relieved smile. He closed his eyes for a moment and then the next minute, he bent down kissing her when she was looking moonstruck!

Sakura could hardly believe what was happening! First of all, she hadn't been in touch with him all these years, they were for the first couple of years but it had stopped gradually. She didn't know when and why! To top that, he'd just treated her like a guy so filled with attitude and himself...he just had considered her another pilot, a woman pilot to boot!

And here he was, kissing her! Publicly!

The nerve!

She wrenched her lips from him and raised her hand fast for a tight slap. But he caught her hand deftly and pulled her now, completely against him.

"Don't do that! You know, that is a very a bad provocation for a kiss!" He said, with a straight face that she gasped.

"Who are you?" She asked, wondering whether this was the Syaoran Li who used to become a tomato whenever she was around!

"You are asking me after all this time?" He asked, a devilish glint in his eyes that was so much like Eriol's. Oh yes, that could be explained after all.

"No." She said, pure fire erupting from her and throwing him away at least two feet. Then she became self conscious as she turned around to see whether anyone had witnessed the little outburst. Good, still no one. Then she decided she would give the mighty Li a piece of her mind.

But she bumped right into him the moment she turned.

"That was what I was warning about!" He said in a dangerously low voice that vibrated throughout her in a very delicious way.

As his head loomed over her to kiss her one more time, or she thought that, she turned sideways.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Li. I hope you had a nice flight and enjoyed your stay in Tokyo." She ground out pushing him away unsuccessfully.

Then he left his vice grip only to laugh. A nice one that could infect others, but only if Sakura understood why he was laughing.

But she was very angry and kept her face pretty straight and he finally looked down at her.

"So you are angry about that." He said, satisfaction in his voice.

"Of course." And for stopping his letters. For breaking her heart. For...many things! For kissing her now and making her feel things.

Sakura jerked her hands and he left her. She couldn't face him. The pain was back again and tears were smarting in her eyes. Great, just great.

Then sensing his eyes on her she was compelled to look up at him.

"I am sorry." He murmured as if he could read her. Her eyes widened in surprise and the stray tear fell. Why was she getting this mushy about things?

* * *

Syaoran was taken aback by the intensity of emotions that ran through her face and eyes. She was so transparent and it was one of the things that made her very special to him. She didn't hide and tell lies. She could never pretend and whatever she thought and felt was on her face.

She was special, very special to him.

"Look, can we just talk about this." She pleaded, embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I don't have time to talk about 'this'. But let me tell you one thing. I love you Sakura, and I have been in love with you for all these years. When we wrote to each other and when we didn't. You were always on my mind. I couldn't believe that after all these years I would meet you, that you'd be my pilot! If I learned something from my family and all these years, then it's when you want something, really want something, go ahead and grab it. I am not afraid anymore, Sakura, and I want you. Actually, I need you badly." He said and Sakura could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Your family..." She whispered thinking about Mei-Lin, the beautiful girl who was madly in love with Syaoran, who was his betrothed!

"No... I do care about them but not when they'd ruin Mei-Lin's life. She deserves a man who would love her and she won't be happy with me when I love you." He said, his voice a drugging caress.

"It's all too sudden, I need time to think, if there is something to think..." She looked away, not understanding her reaction to him, his touch, his embrace, his voice...his smell...God, he was killing her!

* * *

Syaoran was getting desperate. There was no time for him to explain how his family had tactfully severed the connection between them, how they had him emotionally blackmailed. If it weren't for Mei-Lin's constant support, he would have surely abandoned his family, not literally but by going insane. His mother had understood and was unhappy with his choice although she wanted to support him. But the elders were strict and Mei-Lin had saved him from their wrath.

Mei-Lin had said that if he loved Sakura, then that itself would bring her to him one day. It was in his teens when Sakura became a distant memory and he started going out with Mei-Lin who'd introduce him to new friends. By that way, he'd finished his schooling in a Manchester prep school. Then he had been thrust into business at the same time sharpening his magic. Mei-Lin was always there and he could do nothing about her breaking heart.

And then, suddenly, there she was! His pilot! Not in his dreams would he have thought she could be a pilot! But there she was, joining for champagne. Looking at her had hit him in the guts and sent him in an orbit! But he had recovered, and amused to see Sakura's reactions.

And this time around, he felt the crackling chemistry that hadn't been there before. Awareness so sharp that he knew she felt it too. But there were family 'spies' present so he acted as he was supposed to.

And called Mei-Lin soon after. There had been a heart breaking silence and he could hear her slight sobs.

"You better get her, Li Syaoran and get her good. Finish this once and for all. For my sake." She had cried into the phone and Syaoran had mourned at the loss of his best friend. He knew what she might do. He never understood how it was all one big mess!

* * *

"Okay. I will leave you now, if that's what you want. But I will not leave you alone even for a single moment. You will feel what I have been feeling for you." Syaoran said and she pushed him away.

"What are you talking about? Don't you think all of this is...very ridiculous?" She snapped and he let her go.

"Is it?" He asked, his probing gaze breaking all the defenses she'd erected. Sakura was feeling totally out of depths with myriad of emotions clouding her thinking.

Sakura stood all rigid for a second, her eyes closed and tilted to her right and she breathed in forcefully.

"Tomoyo. She's needs me." She said, dismissing him and turned around.

"And what about me?" Syaoran asked, his fingers curling around her wrists bitingly.

"What about you? You really are full of yourself Syaoran, after all that has happened! Look, we're not ten year olds anymore and I can see two options here. Civil options. One, you come and meet Tomoyo who'd be delighted to see you and two, you leave. And on both cases, you forget what happened since we met on that damned flight!" She said in a cool voice.

Syaoran closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Yes, it was his fault. He'd just jumped right in with both his feet digging deep when the ground wasn't firm. He was rushing her, probably driven her away from him if that was possible. But being near her, no one to restrict him, he just couldn't help himself from holding her, tasting her...

"Syaoran..."Sakura whispered, worried that she might have hurt him badly. Well, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stay cool with him? This was Syaoran after all! But still so different! She touched his hand and when he tensed, Sakura, bless her compassionate heart, hugged him in a comforting way. Mistake number one.

"We can work this out. Take it slowly, whatever it is. Get to know each other more before..." she said when he was still rigid and unyielding.

Syaoran's hands curved around her waist, bringing her right against him and she looked up. Mistake number two.

"Before?" He prompted his intentions clear in his eyes. But for all the reasons contradictory that were running in her mind, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his. She didn't know when her hands had left his shoulders to circle around his neck. Worse, one of them was cupping his neck in a suggestive way!

"Before?" She asked quite dazed, what was he asking?

Syaoran smiled, if that was what it was, quirk of his lips and hardly concealed amusement, yet his eyes held deep emotions that were holding her mesmerized.

His hand traveled the length of her back upward till he cupped her neck, his thumb brushing her lips and Sakura would have gasped for wherever he touched, despite the clothes she was wearing, felt like fireworks on her!

Then this time, he kissed her slowly and deliberately making his point clear and she felt herself opening up to him with an abandonment which she had never felt. Then the kiss became more demanding and finally when she was about to respond, allowing him to know what she felt, and the kiss was ended abruptly and he set her away.

"Like I said before, I have no time." His voice was low and grave. Was there a trace of regret?

Sakura looked at him with shock as he bowed a little and swiftly turned around to walk away not before she heard his whispered admission of loving her. He was soon lost in the crowds when Sakura caught sight of some his colleagues with shopping bags.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura turned to look at her. Suddenly there were people all around and Sakura looked in the direction Syaoran had went. But to her surprise, he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if...he hadn't been there at all!

Had she imagined everything?

"Goodness...your lips!" Tomoyo frowned and Sakura's fingers touched her now chapped and swollen lips, not to mention bruised.

So...he had been there.

* * *

"Sakura! Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Touya's voice rudely intruded her thoughts and Sakura blinked.

"What?" She asked as he shook her slightly. Then when she looked at him and focused, he gently wiped her cheeks that were wet with tears. It was past two in the night.

Touya eyed the Sakura card she was clutching and bristled.

"You took that China boy's name." He stated and Sakura moaned low.

"Did he do something to you? But, I didn't know you were still in touch with him!" He said gently, his voice low as he gently rubbed her back.

"Touya..." He voice trembled and Touya had to shake his head ruefully. Love. It even made the card mistress...weak and illogical. And a mess!

"It's okay Sakura. Right now...sleep." He said and she shook her head getting up and hugging him.

"No. I can't! When he's constantly on my mind, everywhere I go. I love him Touya, oh...how I love him! It's just that, it was just so sudden I didn't know how to react. And I don't even know where he is and what he's doing..." She sobbed and Touya chuckled loudly.

Sakura stilled and pulled back to glare at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her voice trembling both with pain and anger.

"Hey! You can bring him here or you could go to him like this!" He explained with a snap of his finger. Sakura frowned. Yes, she could do that.

"He feels the same for you?" He asked and Sakura told everything that had happened. Meanwhile, Touya saw to it that she showered and freshened while he made coffee for her. He didn't say anything to the scruffy khaki pants but a fitting white vest. Hey, she was not Tomoyo in some matters!

"There's a third party involved but Sakura, he is in love with you. And he was right, if he'd marry her then three lives will be ruined. This is so simple. Go for him if he loves you." Touya said and Sakura rubbed her forehead. Damn the head ache!

* * *

"In other words, you blew it! I can't believe that you acted like a cave man with her!" Mei-Lin yelled at Syaoran as he sat with his hands folded.

"Look, the ball is in her court, it won't be hard for her to find me if she feels the same." He retorted and Mei-Lin sank down next to him.

"You jerk! She maybe the card mistress and all, but she is a woman too! You practically forced yourself on her!" Mei-Lin accused and Syaoran grunted.

"You've been saying that again and again! You sound like a broken tape recorder. Okay, so I goofed up first time. I just can't think when I am around her." He explained, again for an umpteenth time.

"You never were able to, but this time, you were able to think from somewhere down south!" She snarled and Syaoran colored. That was a first under the belt hit from her. He was at a loss for words and couldn't say anything.

"Anyway, like always, I am here to save your ass! Sorry for that crude language but here, take this." She thrust a ticket in his palm.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at it. It was a ticket to Kyoto, with Sakura's hotel address.

"That's a ticket you blithering idiot! She stops there in her next fight schedule and be there and get it right this time." She said and Syaoran flared up.

"Hey! Watch with the insults!" He said in a severe voice that would have normally brought tears to her eyes, but this time, only time, the first time, she flared up back equally. Actually, even more incensed.

"Oh yeah! I am not the one who screws up everything and is a big loser despite being..." Mei-Lin was lost for words and she was trembling.

"Mei-Lin..." Syaoran said, pulling her into an embrace. Mei-Lin bit her lips that they started to bleed as she couldn't control her tears.

"I am leaving Syaoran. Don't ask me where, but...bye!" She said, pushing him away, the warmth she craved so much.

"Mei-Lin..."Before he could get her name out, she was out of the room, out of the West wing of the Li mansion.

* * *

Syaoran looked at Sakura's schedule and realized that if he didn't get moving, he'd miss her in Kyoto. He had just the time to call up his manager and have his plane ready. It was because his two private jets had been used by his family that day that he'd had to charter a flight. How he wished he could do just that so that...

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and while thinking about Mei-Lin and praying for her safety, he hurried.

His mother was just about to leave his room when something happened. His mother had been arguing that he couldn't just go away at the drop of a hat and was shocked to have found out that Mei-Lin had...eloped with a lover! That was ridiculous because the whole world knew what she truly desired and that had added to the argument. He just put on a shirt and got on with his packing not yet buttoning his shirt.

Eventually, when Syaoran had not said a word except to say that he was going but would be back, his mother started to cry. She turned to leave when there was a blinding light and Syaoran could feel the sheer power of a strong aura in the room. There was a yellow light that transformed into white and slowly as it dimmed, there were enclosed wings with whitest feathers.

Then, the wings opened and Sakura stepped out. It was a shocking anti climax what with her khaki pants and vest!

Hey, she had been in a hurry. She was actually helping Touya with clearing the snow when she had this sudden urge to see him, what ever the consequence. She'd just left a stupefied Touya and her guardians with a mere, 'gomen'!

"Li-kun!" She said, smiling her trademark smile. One that cheered the dark room. His mother was so shocked that no sound came from her.

"Kinomoto-san!" He whispered, his face an unemotional mask but his eyed were a little dazed. She smiled inward. She finally had his 'wall of an attitude' cracking up. So this was the new card mistress, his mother mused, her eyes still wide with shock and awe. But she left them to hurry and tell the others about this new development! But she couldn't deny that somewhere deep within her heart, she was happy for his son and the...scruffy looking card mistress! Love! Wasn't it beautiful at the same time could deprive a man of his proper thinking! Not to mention dress sense!

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked and Sakura walked to him taking in his appearance. Oh yes, he was just so...damned kissable! Actually she could imagine a million nasty things but concentrated on his question. His unbuttoned state was such a distraction!

"I followed you here." She said, quoting him. A single eyebrow went up and his lips twitched.

"Followed me?" He asked, playing her game.

"Mmm…hmm..." She said, coming closer to him and deliberately teasing him, her body brushing his yet she was not touching him or doing anything.

If she was aiming to drive him nuts, then she was sure succeeding, Syaoran thought as he rammed his hands into his pockets least he must grab her and...

He looked at her now, her vest clinging to her and she smelt...fresh and a little cold. Oh yes, it was snowing there.

"We have to talk." She said, forcing his eyes to look back into her eyes. She was smiling smugly, as if taunting him where his eyes had been looking.

"Okay." He said, a little defensively when she pointedly looked at his hands and they were fisted inside his pockets.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing close to him, her thin vest not much barrier between his naked skin and her feverish one. Then she kissed him, teasing his mouth open and willing him to respond. Then when his hands finally found their way out of his pockets, she withdrew and continued.

"I find myself in this embarrassing situation of not being able to..." She said slowly, pausing deliberately as his hands traveled the length of her back. She pushed away his shirt kissing his shoulder that made him go shock still.

"...live without you..." She continued to kiss him and his hands grabbed her hands and held her at a distance. He shook his head as he frowned as if taking accounts on what was happening.

"I thought you wanted to talk..." He said, doubtful.

"Let's not talk..." She said as she hugged him again, kissing him full on his lips again. He wasn't the only one who could act all bossy!

Then a soft glow enveloped them as they were lifted off the ground at the same time when his family members came rushing in.

They called out his name while his mother was smiling happily in the back ground.

Then again, there was a bright light and after that...nothing!

"What did you just do?" Syaoran asked as he found both of them on a beach house, where behind them, the sun was just rising.

"I believe I just kidnapped you in front of your family." She stated with her face serious. He laughed, a deep throaty one that made her hormones sing!

"Woow! First Mei-Lin elopes, then I am kidnapped." Syaoran said and Sakura smiled as if she knew something. But he couldn't ask her because she was pulling him inside.

When they were finally on the bed, she stopped and stared at him.

"Wait...I didn't say one important thing." she said and Syaoran blinked.

"Can't it wait?" He asked and she laughed.

"No it can't." She said and he groaned as he shifted so as to fit with her.

"Okay, go on." He said attempting to get up and ready for a long discussion. Whenever Sakura talked it was always a discussion.

Instead, she pulled him close and whispered against his lips, "I love you, Syaoran Li."

And two weeks later, it was Sakura who proposed and Syaoran had accepted, not before he protested that he should have been the one proposing since he had the ring in hand! There was concern in Syaoran's part about Mei-Lin, but the all knowing, all powerful card mistress had promised that she could be there in time for their wedding, alright and very happy.

"How can you be sure?" he'd asked.

Sakura just smiled. "I know." She said enigmatically and when he still looked unconvinced, "Trust me, darling."

For she knew that Mei-Lin had left for Kuwait, thanks to Tomoyo. As fate would have it, Touya had been commissioned by a well known publishing company to write a travelogue with socio-political flavor about the Arab countries.

Both were going to travel on the same ship, _the Scheherazade_, from Kuwait to get to Dubai!

This Chinese Scheherazade was finally going to meet her Sultan!

"Trust me, Syaoran. She will be back, happy and with her love." She whispered the last part to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** So there is a similarity in all the three stories, right? The earlier one was in a train, this is in a plane and the enxt is a ship! I love giving the girls great jobs! Like Tomoyo was a top designer and Sakura a low-profile pilot! Please don't think I've made Li OOC because I just used his fiery self in his romance life. He is a go-getter and not a quitter and I always had a soft spot for brave Mei-Lin! So when I thought of how he'd be all grown up and leading the Li clan, this was the Li I got! And thanks for two of you who pointed out about Eriol's age! Sorry for that mlega faux pas I made, please treat as a fan fic ne?

So reviews please? For the next story, I mean the next couple!


End file.
